the xiao lin dragon of lightning
by Sakura's-Fiance
Summary: a new dragon is here. based off of me , he has the powers of lightning. the only problem, he doesnt know yet.in this story, leon saves kimiko and they fall in love. the rating is just in case.


_**The XiaoLin Dragon of Lightning**_

Note: Leon is my made up character and I do not own

xiao lin showdown or anything having to do with it

_Leon and Kimiko sat outside of the temple just contemplating their recent victory over Chase Young. Before defeating Chase Young, Kimiko, Leon, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo had destroyed Wuya for the second time._

_Kimiko broke their silence and told Leon, "Have you noticed Raimundo"_

_"Hmm? Oh! Actually I haven't seen him all day. What's wrong?"_

_"Well…" something was obviously bothering her "he's… just been acting so strange lately. And I've noticed that he has been sort of avoiding you"_

_"Well that would make a lot of sense"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember during the showdown a week ago? When he claimed he 'accidentally' almost killed me with his wind knife? It was no accident…"_

_Kimiko gasped and leapt to her feet. "What… what do you mean?"_

_"I mean I saw him purposefully target me. Don't you know the wind knife's special ability?"_

_She looked at Leon like he was crazy. "No. no I don't" _

_"Since it was being handled by a Xiao Lin warrior, it should have targeted anything using or associated with Hey Lin magic."_

_"Oh I see, so it should have targeted Jack because he was using the staff of the Hey Lin Warlords."_

_Leon nodded. The only way that the knife could possibly hit me is if he was one: another of Jack's lame bots or two, Raimundo is not on our side"_

_"But…" she was cut short by Omi. He came screaming down the hall way like a banshee._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Leon and Kimiko managed to stop him red rover style. _

_"What's wrong Omi?" asked Kimiko hurriedly._

_"Our Shin Gong Wu are gone!" Kimiko stood in disbelief while Leon grabbed her hand and began running with her down the hall to Raimundo's room._

_"Where are we…" then she understood. Clay was already there and told Leon that Raimundo was gone also._

_"Has he gone back to the Hey Lin Side again!" cried the startled Kimiko._

_"No. Remember he can't bring Wuya back to flesh after the reversing mirror was destroyed."_

_"Correct" proclaimed Omi just walking in. "master Fung is on his way"_

_"Good" said Clay "he'll figure this mess out."_

_Just then Raimundo warped in using the golden tiger claws. He grabbed Kimiko by the hair and began to drag her into the vortex. _

_"Kimiko!" screamed Leon running after Kimiko as she disappeared into the vortex. Clay grabbed Leon and pulled him back out of the disappearing black hole._

_"What the heck was that for?" Leon yelled at Clay._

_"Your head would have been severed if you had tried to go through" said Omi._

_Leon sat in silence as tears began to well up in his eyes and make their journey down his face and to the floor._

_"What's wrong?" asked Master Fung._

_"Rai popped in and took Kimiko somewheres and well… Leon isn't taking it too well." Said Clay._

_Leon jumped to his feet and said "I know where they went."_

_"Omi shifted his glance to Leon and asked "how do you know?"_

_"I saw what was in the portal's iris. He's going to the place that Wuya raised her castle the first time we fought her."_

_"Well let's go!" exclaimed Clay. _

_Leon ran towards the Silver Manta Ray that was still left in his room, the only Shin Gong Wu that Raimundo hadn't gotten. Omi and Clay were right behind him running for the Giant Dragon, Dojo, that awaited them. Master Fung took the silver manta ray from Leon's grasp._

_"I am sorry Leon, but I cannot allow you to go on this mission"_

_"Why not?" yelled Leon._

_"This is a job for the elemental Xiao Lin dragons."_

_"So just because I don't have an element, I can't go help the others to stop Rai?"_

_"Master Fung" said Omi standing at the doorway "I believe that Leon's Taijutsu skills will be beneficial to our mission's success."_

_Master Fung feeling unusually offset and a little sympathetic towards Leon due to the current situation gave the silver manta ray back to Leon but warned him that this was very dangerous._

_"I know master"_

_Leon called out the Shin Gong Wu's name and he was speeding off to the place that Wuya's castle used to stand._

_Leon was the first to arrive. He set the manta ray down a little ways off from where he saw Rai and another person, Kimiko, standing. Leon walked over to stand just twenty feet from where Raimundo stood, holding the wind knife to Kimiko's neck._

_"Let her go Rai, she hasn't done anything to you." Leon took a step towards Rai and Kimiko. Suddenly Rai's grip tightened on Kimiko and brought the knife closer to her neck. Leon cringed with the thought of what was going to happen if he went any closer._

_"Come on let her go!"_

_"Forget it kid, you're not any threat to me. You don't have an element, you don't have any power and soon your life will be gone along with your little girlfriend here. And just for a little fun…" Rai took the knife from Kimiko's neck and sliced her knee with one quick swipe. Kimiko yelped in pain. Rai took the knife again and slashed down Kimiko's other shin. Blood came leaking quickly from the wound. Then Rai took her and tossed her against a rock._

_"Kimiko!" yelled Leon._

_Rai came charging at Leon and hit him with an uppercut to the chin which sent Leon flying back across the ground and finally coming to rest against a rock._

_"See there's nothing you can do."_

_Leon looked over at Kimiko. She was lying motionless on the ground. Rai charged at Leon again but this time with the wind knife. Leon was helpless as Rai slashed and slashed at him. But with each new wound, Leon became more vengeful, more strength came to him, and his will to defeat Raimundo and save Kimiko grew. Leon grabbed his kunai knife that was in his pocket and he sank it into Rai's leg. Raimundo drew back to his previous spot and smirked._

_"Heh… lucky shot"_

_"Oh really…"_

_Leon got to his feet. He felt stronger than he ever had in his life. Little did Rai or Leon know, a dormant power deep inside him was awakening. Leon felt this sensation in his soul and realized, he did have an element. It was just coming to life inside him. Then his hands began to glow. Shining claws made their way out of each finger. Electricity was taking form inside him and his new-found lightning claws had come forth to prove to Raimundo that he was a threat. A threat to anyone who endangered himself or his friends at the Xiao Lin temple. He dashed at Rai and sank his electrical scythes into his chest and flung him into the dirt some fifty feet away. Then feeling another great power within him he clapped his hands together, and the spread them into what looked a strike of lightning at his control. He released his energy into a gigantic, flat wave of lightning and Raimundo was powerless to stop the oncoming destructive, nearly demonic wave headed straight for him. After the attack hit, Rai lay unmoving in the dirt with wounds all over him and still discharging electricity from his blood stained body. Leon feeling quite tired but still very worried for Kimiko stumbled over to her and knelt down. Then he realized that she was breathing and she had a pulse. But he himself was losing a lot of blood from a terrible gash through his chest. He fainted and fell on top of Kimiko just as the others were arriving._

_The next thing Leon knew he was lying in bed with the others standing around him._

_"Look he's waking up!" said Kimiko._

_Leon sat up in bed and realized he was in terrible pain. He fell back and nearly passed out again but managed to stay awake. _

_"Well well well… our new hero, the Dragon of Lightning." Said Clay with his strong Texan accent._

_"You really were great Leon" said Omi _

_"Wow… I impressed the perfectionist." Said Leon humorously._

_Kimiko and Clay both laughed at the joke but Omi stood silent not understanding the joke made about him._

_"What… what happened to me."_

_"Well" Kimiko began "you have twelve bad cuts on you but that's about it"_

_"Doesn't feel like that's all"_

_"Doesn't look like it either" said Clay_

_"Do I seriously look that bad?"_

_"Not to me" said Kimiko sweetly._

_Leon blushed._

_Three days later, Kimiko and Leon sat watching the sunset in the same spot they always did after a big victory._

_Leon was looking at the sunset but Kimiko didn't take her eyes off of Leon. Leon finally noticed she was staring at him and he asked,_

_"What're you looking at?"_

_"Just my hero"_

_Leon blushed a violent shade of red and Kimiko did too. They both looked at the sunset and sighed. Then Kimiko grew tired of waiting for Leon to make a move._

_"Ohhh, Come here." She leapt on top of Leon and kissed him while the sun disappeared behind the mountains._

_**The End**_

_Dictionary_

_**Taijutsu**; n: a physical ninja art_

_**Kunai**; n: a knife commonly used by ninja. A diamond shaped blade with a straight handle and a ring at the end._


End file.
